


Big Surprise

by TheEmcee



Series: Oh Baby, Baby [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo, both seniors in high school, have been together since freshman year and plan on getting married once they graduate. And then Bilbo finds out he's pregnant and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I won't own anything.
> 
> A/N: I said I'd write a Thilbo mpreg and I did. I just…..don't know what the hell I'm doing with my life anymore… X'D Also, lame title is lame. R&R. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N 2: I don't know what Thorin's mother's name really is, so I made one up. Also, I'm an American and that's the school system I used in this story. I know the schools in the UK and elsewhere are different, so I figured I'd mention it.

Big Surprise

Bilbo honestly didn't know what he was going to do. Nothing this major had ever happened to him before; not even his first time with Thorin had been this life changing. But he had figured that it would be; having a baby wasn't something anyone was ever ready for, not even the people who had planned for children. He hadn't planned for children; at least, not so soon, not so young. Yes, he had talked to Thorin about it a few times before – they had decided to get married after they graduated after all – but they had decided that they'd wait until they were both done with school.

Well, that plan just went out the window.

As Bilbo stared down at the third, yes third, pregnancy test he had just taken, he began to feel a bit light headed and dizzy. He should have seen this coming though. Really, he should have. For a good while now, he had been experiencing the symptoms: aching, sore nipples, and the morning sickness, dear sweet Lord the morning sickness. Whoever named it 'morning sickness' needed to get drawn and quartered. It lasted all damn day. At first, Bilbo though he had the flu; it made sense since it was that time of year and it had been going around school like crazy. But it lasted far longer than the flu. Thorin had even taken care of him throughout most of it, worrying and not knowing what he could do to help or to stop it.

Oh, but Thorin was wonderful. He had been since the first day they finally talked in school in the first grade when Jackson Cooper had decided it'd be great fun to torment Bilbo and his short stature and tangly, curly hair. Thorin, who lived a few houses down and had played with Bilbo many times before that, had made Jackson stop by shoving him off his swing at recess and told him to knock it off. It had surprised Bilbo because, for one, Thorin was from a very prestigious family with a lot of money and, two, they hadn't really talked or hung on while in school. Usually, they had just played together whenever their mothers, who were good friends, got together.

After that though, they had been the best of friends, mates tried and true, and were inseparable. They often slept over at one another's houses, played together and hung out almost every single day, and even partnered up in school when they needed to. When Fili and Kili, Thorin's younger twin brothers, were born, Bilbo saw them as younger brothers, and to this day they still tell people that he's their brother, adopted of course. Frodo, who was born when Bilbo was in second grade, was the same way with Thorin and the Twins.

It was in fourth grade that Thorin had first told Bilbo that he was in love with him and that they were going to be together forever. They had been sitting underneath a tree during recess just enjoying each other's company, Bilbo with his head on Thorin's shoulder, when the older boy had first blurted it out. Bilbo could remember blushing and smiling like he had just won the lottery and he cuddled up against Thorin and told him that he loved him too.

Thorin had always been a good looking kid with hair as black as night and eyes so blue that it was like looking into the ocean. He had always been taller than Bilbo – most people were – and he was strong and energetic. But it wasn't until middle school that Bilbo actually began to notice it. How could he not when his best friend often turned heads? A lot of girls showed interest in Thorin and many of them made it quite obvious how much they liked him. However, Thorin never paid them any attention; his eyes had always been set on Bilbo ever since that day in fourth grade and no one could make him change his mind. Once they got into high school, Thorin asked Bilbo out and they had been dating ever since.

They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Yes, they would fight occasionally, but they always talked through it and made up. As stubborn and as thick as Thorin could be, Bilbo honestly didn't dislike a thing about him and loved him whole heartedly. And it was because he knew Thorin so well that Bilbo knew that he wouldn't be cast away when he told his lover about their baby.

Thorin would be surprised and shocked, but what new and expecting parent wasn't? Bilbo himself was still shocked and speechless. Even though it would be very surprising and shocking, Thorin wouldn't leave him; Bilbo knew him well enough to know that. But there was still an irrational part of him that couldn't help but think that maybe Thorin would. Maybe Thorin would decide that he didn't want to be a father and that he could find someone bettered suited for him than Bilbo was. Bilbo, the short teen who liked books and maps and who apparently had that rage genetic disorder that allowed him to bear children…

Just like that, fear began to race through his veins and started to overwhelm him. It was irrational he knew, but he couldn't stop it. His heart was racing and his face was pale. With trembling hands, Bilbo reached out to throw the test away when a knock came to the bathroom door.

"Bilbo? Are you okay in there?" Thorin asked him through the door. Bilbo cursed inwardly; he had forgotten that Thorin was coming over after football practice.

"I….I-I'm f-f-fine, Thorin," Bilbo said, cursing himself for sounding so weak and close to tears. He had to tell Thorin. Aside from being a horrible liar, the older teen deserved to know. It was that simple.

"No, you're not," Thorin told him, concern evident in his voice. "I know you didn't lock the door, so I'm coming in." He was right, of course; Bilbo didn't lock the door because he had been the only one in the house at the time.

The door knob turned and Bilbo's heart pounded in his chest as it opened. Standing in the door way was his boyfriend, the only person that Bilbo had ever thought of and ever wanted to be with. Thorin looked a little tired, he usually did after football practice, and worried. When his blue eyes found Bilbo's and he saw fear and uncertainty in them, he stepped closer inside.

"Bilbo, what…." And that was when Thorin saw the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink and the three boxes in the trash can. His eyes snapped up and met Bilbo's.

"Are…are you…? Are…we…?" he tried to ask. Bilbo, not trusting his voice, nodded and felt tears prickle his eyes. Thorin looked dumbstruck and Bilbo found himself babbling.

"I'm s-sorry, Thorin. I…I know that we….weren't planning for children yet…not for many years, but it seems that I…. Well… I'm p-p-pregnant," Bilbo said, his voice trembling. "I'm so-sorry….I just….I didn't even know….it hasn't happened before…. I'm so-"

He was cut off by Thorin's strong arms wrapping around his body and pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace. Of their own accord, tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Bilbo returned the embrace and snuggled against the body that he had come to know so very well. Just like always, Thorin's very being made him feel safe and protected and loved. And small, happy sob burst from his mouth when he felt Thorin press a soft kiss to his temple. Relief flooded through him and his body relaxed in his boyfriend's arms, practically going limp. Oh, thank goodness…

"Don't be sorry, Bilbo. I don't blame you for anything nor am I angry," Thorin told him, pulling back enough to look down into Bilbo's own blue eyes. "We knew that we'd be starting a family and it just so happens that it'll be sooner rather than later." Bilbo laughed softly at that and Thorin wiped his tears away.

"What if something happens?" What if we don't make it? Bilbo didn't ask that question, but Thorin understood. Somehow, he always managed to understand Bilbo and that was what made their relationship so strong and so true.

"We've already lasted for over three years. Bilbo, we're planning to get married before we start college. I think if had both come to the conclusion that we aren't a good pair, it would've happened sooner than now," Thorin told him, a small smile on his face. Bilbo nodding, smiling softly despite himself and his doubts.

"Are you really okay with having a baby and being a father? We're not even half way through the fall semester," Bilbo asked. Thorin held him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"If I wasn't okay with any of this, I would have told you so. I knew that you were the only one for me in third grade when Jackson started picking on you. And I knew that I would never turn back when you told me that you loved me as well in fourth grade. I meant it then and I mean it now, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin told him firmly yet gently.

That was all Bilbo needed to hear. He all but collapsed onto the taller teen and Thorin gently guided them down. Placing Bilbo on his lap, Thorin held him and they sat there for Lord only knew how long while Bilbo relaxed and smiled tiredly but happily. Telling Thorin about the baby hadn't turned out badly at all. In fact, it only helped to convince Bilbo that the kid wasn't going anywhere any time soon, which made him feel very special and very loved. Then his thoughts turned to his parents and how the both of them were going to let their families know about the unborn child growing in Bilbo's body.

"Thorin?" he said.

"Hm?" his boyfriend replied.

"How are we going to break this to my mum and dad?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin's father, Thrain, and his mother, Nessa, loved Bilbo as though he were their own. Having known Thorin since they had been little kids, he practically was, and they knew about Thorin and Bilbo's plan to get married after graduation. They had given their blessing on it and had told them both that they could live in their house until they were finished with college. Bilbo's parents, however, weren't nearly as supportive. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. His mother, Belladonna, was very supportive and loving, but his father, Bungo, was not and that made all the difference. Whenever his mum tried to encourage him or support him, his dad would silence her words with his usual speech about respectability and all of that nonsense.

Bilbo's dad had practically blown a gasket when he found out that Thorin and Bilbo had planned to marry after high school graduation. In his dad's mind, one went to college after graduation, found a job in their career field, found a house, and then got married and started a family. Bungo Baggins had always been quite old fashioned, which Bilbo didn't mind some times, but it was the twenty-first century. Things changed and the social norms weren't the same as they were when his dad was a kid. But that didn't matter; his dad was unwavering in his beliefs. And that was why Bilbo was uncertain and even a bit terrified about telling his dad about the baby.

He and Thorin were practically doing everything backwards in his father's eyes: having a baby, getting married, going to college, and then getting their own home. Bilbo knew that it would lead to a confrontation and a loud one at that. While his dad liked Thorin and his family, he wasn't exactly pleased when they began dating. But since Bilbo's mum was close friends with Nessa, he held his tongue except for on the few occasions that Bilbo was home and Thorin wasn't there. For the most part, his mum would say nothing but good things about Thorin and his family until his dad would stop, but there had been a few times that even that hadn't worked.

So telling his dad about the baby was going to lead to a massive meltdown and a confrontation that would make World War II look like child's play. Bilbo wasn't looking forward to it at all and, if he knew Thorin, neither was he.

"We'll just tell him the truth. That you're pregnant, that it was an accident but that we're going to keep it anyway, and that this doesn't change our plans to marry and go to college," Thorin said calmly, but Bilbo could hear the underlying tension and aggression in his voice. No matter what, Thorin wasn't going to let Bungo treat Bilbo unkindly. If need be, he would fight Bilbo's dad, but it wouldn't come down to physical blows. His dad wasn't like that…he hoped.

"What time is it?" Bilbo asked as he leaned back away from Thorin's chest and looked around for his phone.

"Almost five-thirty," Thorin answered him. Bilbo groaned and rested his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Mum and Dad are going to be home any-" As if on cue, the front door opened and closed and his parents' voice drifted up to the bathroom. "minute. Wonderful…"

"You're not alone, Bilbo. I'm here," Thorin told him reassuringly.

Bilbo snorted. "You're just as stubborn and thick headed as Dad," he said, but he smiled nonetheless. Thorin chuckled and gave him a quick, tight hug before letting him go.

"You love me because of it anyway," he retorted.

"True," Bilbo said before he stood up with Thorin. Looking up at his boyfriend, he drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself and get ready for what was to come. It didn't work.

"Ready?" Thorin asked, reaching out and taking his hand, holding it securely in his larger one.

"As I'll ever be I suppose," Bilbo replied. Thorin leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Just the slight touch of their lips was enough to send a jolt of arousal throughout his body, but now was not the time.

"Let's go, then," Thorin said, his own voice thick and heavy.

They left the bathroom and proceeded down the stairs. Bilbo's dad was sitting in his arm chair and his mum, from the sound of it, was in the kitchen about to make dinner. As he heard them coming down the stairs, his dad looked up at them and gave them a small, tight smile. He was in a enough good mood today; that meant that this could go either way, but Bilbo was betting on bad.

"Afternoon, boys," his dad said as he turned the page of his book.

"H-hey, Dad," Bilbo said shakily. He sat down on the couch and Thorin sat beside him. Maybe it was his tone that told his dad that something was wrong, but Bungo put the book down and looked over at Bilbo with concern etched on his face.

"What's wrong, son?" he asked.

"W-well…ah….there's…there's something I need to tell you and Mum," Bilbo answered him.

"What is it, sweetie?" his mum asked as she made her way into the living room. She sat down beside his dad in her own chair and they both gave him concerned looks, although his mum's was more open and her face held the same love that it always had.

"Ah, w-well…you see…. Th-this isn't easy to…to…to tell you…" Bilbo began. Thorin squeezed his hand and that small, simple act gave him courage.

"It's okay, son. We'll listen to whatever you have to say," his dad said reassuringly, although he looked confused and perplexed.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo nodded and spoke in a shaky voice. "O-o-okay then. Mum, Dad….. I… I'm p-pregnant."

There it was, out in the open. He had finally said it. No one said anything for what felt like forever and Bilbo was certain that he was clutching Thorin's hand in a death grip. A thick and heavy silence fell upon them and Bilbo swallowed thickly as he looked between his mum and dad. His mum looked like she was close to tears, but there was a soft, loving smile on her face even as she said 'Oh!' ever so softly. His dad, on the other hand, looked ready to kill.

"What?!" his dad shouted, standing up, book long forgotten and on the floor. "You're what?!"

"Dear, don't shout," Bilbo's mum said gently. "Can't you see-"

"Oh, I see all right," his dad said. "I've been seeing for quite some time, ever since this relationship started. How could you let this happen, Bilbo?!"

"Dad, it's…it's not like I….I asked for this. It just sort of….happened. It was an a-a-accident," Bilbo stammered, feeling all of the color flee from his face. Chills ran down his spine and not even Thorin, as close as he was, could warm him up to stop them.

"An accident?! You thinking that you can call this….this mistake an accident?!" his dad roared.

"Bungo," Bilbo's mum said firmly, a frown marring her beautiful face. "Stop."

"Was letting that boy fuck you an accident?!" his dad shouted, his face as red as a tomato. His words struck a chord deep within Bilbo. Never before had his dad spoken to him like that, not even when it came to Thorin. He felt tears well up, but he blinked them back, trying to keep them from falling.

"Bungo, that is enough!" his mum shouted, standing up and glaring up at her husband. "You shouldn't talk to your son that way, and especially not in his condition!"

"As long as he lives under my root, I will talk to him in any way I want!"

"Then maybe he shouldn't live under your roof," Thorin said lowly, his voice thick with anger and rage at he glared up at Bilbo's dad. Bilbo looked up at his boyfriend, the love of his life, with wide eyes and Bilbo's mum gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hands while her eyes filled up with tears. His dad glared down at the dark haired youth.

"What was that?"

"I said that maybe he shouldn't live under your roof. If you're going to talk down to Bilbo and insult him, then maybe it'd be better if he didn't live here," Thorin said, raising his voice, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Where would he go?" Bilbo's mum asked, worry and concern so obvious that it tugged at Bilbo's heart.

"My house. He's more than welcome to live with me and my family for as long as he wishes. My parents have even said that we can live with them while we're in college. That's not too far off, so why not make it sooner?" Thorin said coolly, his eyes never leaving Bilbo's dad's face.

"That's fine by me because as of right now, neither of you are allowed in this house ever again!" his dad shouted. Bilbo couldn't stop the tears now; they flowed easily down his face, hot and thick and it was all he could do to stop sobbing like a baby.

"Bungo!" his mum cried out, her own tears rolling down her face, smearing her make-up. "He is your son!"

"No! I mean it. Take what you can tonight. Get the rest of it later. But do not step one foot into this house ever again!" Bilbo's dad shouted, his face so full of anger that it was purple. "Get your things now and get out." And with that, he grabbed his coat and left, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, the sound of the car starting up and leaving the driveway filtered through.

Feeling exhausted and drained and very, very sad, Bilbo leaned back on the couch. Tears still ran down his face and he covered his face with his hands. That…that had been…absolutely horrible. He knew that telling his dad would lead to a war, but he hadn't expected it to be so bad. Not only had his dad called the baby a mistake, but he had kicked Bilbo out and forbidden both him and Thorin from returning. Yes, he knew that his father would be quite angry, but he hadn't imagined that he'd be that…that harsh, that cruel.

"Bilbo…" Thorin's voice was soft, gentle, and thick with concern. It rasped with the remnants of his dwindling anger, but Bilbo knew that it wasn't directed at him. He also knew that Thorin wouldn't forget what happened tonight for a very long time, if ever.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Bilbo's mum sat down beside him and pulled Bilbo into a warm, tight hug. "I am so sorry… I will talk some sense into him. I swear I will." Her promise and the determination in her voice made Bilbo smile through his tears. Wiping them away with his hands, Bilbo looked at her with eyes full of sadness.

"You know how Dad is when he gets real angry. He won't relent with this. You know that, Mum, and so do I," Bilbo said, choking half way through tears and sobs. Thorin's hand was warm and familiar wrapped around his own and it gave him strength to draw from, but not nearly enough.

"But I'll still try my damnedest. But oh, Bilbo! You're going to have a baby," his mum gushed, a loving smile spreading across her face through her tears. "You two must be excited and a bit frightened."

"It will definitely be a new adventure, that's for sure," Thorin said before he smiled down at Bilbo. "But one that I greatly look forward to."

A strong wave of love flooded Bilbo and he wanted to kiss Thorin and love him like there was no tomorrow. But now was not the time, and Bilbo wasn't sure if he'd have enough energy to do so later either. He knew that he'd have to get a few things and leave before his dad came back. Being so angry, he wasn't sure what his dad would do or say if he came back and Bilbo and Thorin were still there, sitting on the couch. As much as it pained his heart, and it was truly the worst he had ever felt before, Bilbo knew that he had to leave. Not just because his dad had kicked him out, but because he needed and wanted to get out, to get fresh air, to feel as though he was in a prison.

"We should go," Bilbo said softly, breaking the small bubble of happiness and love that had surrounded him.

"You two could always remain here anyway," his mum said. "He might be calm enough when he gets back to-"

"You know he won't be, Mum," Bilbo cut her off, his sad blue eyes meeting hers. "Not this time."

"Then let's get you out of here before he comes back and upsets you even more," Thorin said, gently pulling Bilbo to his feet.

Together, they made their way upstairs and into Bilbo's bedroom. In silence, Bilbo grabbed a suit case from his closet and began stuff as much clothes inside of it as he could managed. Jeans, t-shirts, normal shirts, pajamas, socks and boxers. Leaving the room, he made his way to the bathroom and grabbed his body wash, his shampoo and conditioner, and anything else he would need. Oh, he knew that Thorin and his parents would be more than willing to provide those things for him, as simple as they were, but Bilbo didn't want to inconvenience them anymore than what he was going to already.

Returning to his room, he saw Thorin standing there in the middle, waiting for him. As soon as Bilbo stepped into his bedroom, his boyfriend made his way over to him and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Bilbo automatically sighed and returned the embrace, feeling warm and safe and protected even through all of the pain and sadness his dad had brought upon them. Speaking of his dad…

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said softly, his voice muffled by Thorin's jacket.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, Bilbo," Thorin said.

"For what my dad said to you. I know that he hasn't been very civil and polite to you since we got together."

"Oh, my dear, sweet Bilbo… You shouldn't have to apologize for your dad's idiocy," Thorin told him, his bright blue eyes meeting Bilbo's. A small smile wormed its way onto Bilbo's face.

"Would you accept an apology if he gave you one?" he asked.

"Of course not, especially after tonight," Thorin said, his face hardening slightly and anger flicking in his eyes. But his answer only made Bilbo laugh softly.

"That's what I thought. Well, I think I have what I'll need for the next couple of days," Bilbo said.

"Let's get out of here then. Before your dad comes back and I punch him in the face," Thorin said, taking Bilbo's smaller hand in his larger one.

They made their way back down the stairs. Bilbo's mum was standing by the front door, her eyes bright with tears. Immediately, Bilbo's heart squeezed and he wanted nothing more than to stay. But his dad had spoken and he needed to get out of the house, unable to stay there a second longer. Besides, they would've had to go through this eventually; might as well get it done and over with.

"I'll still talk to your dad. And you'll be sure to visit me often," his mum said, hugging him tightly. Bilbo returned it, breathing in her scent and knowing that, above all else, he'd miss her like crazy.

"Will do, Mum. Take care, okay?" he asked, tears returning to his own eyes.

"You take care yourself, sweetie. After all, you're going to have a baby," she said, smiling slightly through her tears. Then she looked up at Thorin and said, "You'd better take care of him, Thorin. He's my oldest son and more precious to me than any jewel or gem. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will not allow any harm to come to him for as long as I live," Thorin said, his face serious and determined.

"Good. Now…this isn't good-bye, but see you later. Hurry, before your father gets back and raises hell again," Bilbo's mum told them as she ushered them out the door.

"Okay, okay. See you later, Mum. Love you," Bilbo said as he and Thorin began walking down the pavement towards the sidewalk.

"I love you too, Bilbo. Take care! See you real soon!" She waved to them as they walked down the sidewalk and towards Thorin's house. Not for the first time was Bilbo grateful that Thorin lived only a few houses down.

"Will your parents really be okay with me living in your house so soon?" Bilbo asked. "Especially now that…now that we're expecting?"

"Bilbo, you know that they adore you. I'm sure that they'll be fine with it, especially after we explain what happened," Thorin reassured him.

"I'm just glad that Frodo didn't have to see or hear any of that. Thank God for Sam Gamgee and their sleepovers," Bilbo said, sighing heavily. He suddenly felt incredibly tired and worn out.

"You can say that again. On the bright side, Fili and Kili will be glad that you're moving in earlier. They keep making kissy faces at me whenever you leave," Thorin admitted. Bilbo knew where Thorin was going with it and he grinned.

"Well, I'm sure that now that I'll be living with you lot, they'll be making kissy faces at you in front of me," Bilbo teased him. Thorin groaned and shook his head.

They came to Thorin's house, which was bigger than Bilbo's and much more extravagant given the number of occupants, and they stepped inside. It wasn't quiet like Bilbo's house often was; there was always some noise in the Durin household, like the TV or music or both, if the twins were feeling particular annoying. Thorin was the first to step into the foyer. He placed Bilbo's suit case down and looked around. No one was in the living room and no one was in the study. The lights were on, but where was everyone?

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Thorin called out. "Bilbo's with me!"

"Biiiiiiiilllllllbooooooo," Fili and Kili called at the same time, poking their heads around the door of the study. Blue and brown eyes lit up at the sight of the smaller teen and they all but ran from the study and towards Bilbo, clinging to him as though it had been forever since they last saw him.

"Bilbo! Oh, how we have missed you!" Fili said.

"Thorin has been in a right state since last he saw you," Kili added.

"Which was only after school, before football practice, might I add," Fili said.

"He's such a teenager, that big brother of ours. So young…so young and in love," Kili injected.

"You'd think he'd be a man about separation issues," Fili added.

"But nooooo. He's like a puppy. I bet he'd even hump your leg if you'd let him, Bilbo," Kili said with a wink.

"Fili! Kili! Shut up! Where's Mum and Dad?" Thorin asked, his face turning pink. Bilbo let the twins go and took his boyfriend's hand in his own.

"Down in the basement. They're getting ready for the garage sale this weekend, remember?" Fili asked him.

"Jeesh, Thorin. You get so stupid once Bilbo's in the room," Kili mumbled with an eye roll.

"It's a good thing he helps you with your homework, or else you'd still be in fifth grade," Fili added.

"Yeah, like that loser, Jackson Pooper. Got held back twice," Kili said with a firm nod.

"It's Cooper, Kili. Not Pooper," Fili corrected his younger twin gently.

"I know that. I was insulting him for picking on Bilbo," Kili told him.

"Boys, that was a long time ago," Bilbo said.

"So?" they both retorted.

"Ah, Thorin. You're home early. And Bilbo! What a nice surprise," Thorin's mother, Nessa, walked into the room, with a smile on her face. She pulled Thorin into a hug before she hugged Bilbo. "I wasn't expecting you home until later, son. And-"

Bilbo saw her catch sight of his suit case and she stopped. Her blue eyes went to Thorin's face for a second before they returned to Bilbo. She drank everything in and understanding replaced her confused expression. Nessa's eyes softened and she sighed heavily before pulling Bilbo into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo," she told him, rubbing his back. Bilbo returned her hug, relieved that he didn't actually have to tell her what happened. She knew how his dad was and that was bad enough.

"What was it this time?" she asked when she pulled away. They went into the kitchen where a pot was already on the stove set on medium. Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, and Kili sat on stools at the breakfast table while Nessa stirred whatever was in the pot.

"Father should be here to hear this," Thorin said. Nessa and the twins turned to look at him. Fili and Kili were curious while Nessa looked mildly suspicious. Thorin rarely said 'father' when referring to Thrain, so whenever he did use the word they knew he was being serious about something.

"How much trouble have the two of you gotten into?" she asked. Thorin was about to answer when Thrain came up from the basement and into the kitchen with a large box.

"How many boxes of crap are we getting rid of again?" he asked, looking through some of the stuff in the box. "Doesn't matter, I suppose. It never seems like enough…"

"Thrain, your son was just about to tell us what trouble he's gotten into," Nessa told him in her no-nonsense voice. That caught Thrain's attention and he turned to the five pairs of eyes that were staring at him. Taking in a deep breath and drawing up to his full height, Thrain met Thorin's.

"What's going on, son?" he asked. Thorin sighed heavily and Bilbo squeezed his hand. They shared a look, both knowing that it was best to get it over with. Bilbo looked up at Thorin's dad and took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"W-well… It…ah, it appears…um," Bilbo stuttered. He had already broken the news to his parents, so why was it so hard to repeat it again to Thorin's? A squeeze to his hand gave him silent encouragement and strength not for the first time that night. "I…I'm p-pregnant."

Things got quiet, real quiet, for a minute before the twins started talking.

"Oh my God, you're preggers?!" Fili asked, his voice loud with excitement, his blue eyes bright, and a smile on his face.

"You're having a little Thorin? Oh, that's so precious," Kili said, grinning. "Let's just hope he's not as serious and mean as his daddy."

"Yeah. One Thorin is enough brooding for this family," Fili said.

"He'll probably take after you. Or at least I hope he does," Kili added.

"I'm sitting right here," Thorin said, glaring at his younger brothers.

"We know," they both said with big grins on their faces.

"You're pregnant?" Nessa asked, sitting down on the stool opposite from Bilbo.

"Y-yes," was all he was able to get out. His stomach clenched and his throat closed up. He was ready for Thrain and Nessa to kick him out too and tell him that he was never allowed to see Thorin again. Yes, it was an irrational thought, but given the horrific scene he had just had with his dad, could he really be blamed for thinking that way?

"Are you certain? Have you gone to see a doctor yet?" Thrain asked, standing behind his wife.

"I took three p-pregnancy tests this afternoon. I haven't had the uh…chance t-to call and schedule an appointment yet," Bilbo told them, his voice shaking slightly.

"Did you tell your parents, Bilbo?" Kili asked, his brown eyes wide. Everyone in Thorin's family knew what Bilbo's dad was like, so they had to have had some inkling of what had transpired. So Bilbo nodded and tried not to let any tears come to his eyes. It didn't work very well.

"Y-y-yes, w-we did," he answered.

"And your asshole dad kicked you out?!" Fili practically shouted. Thrain pierced him with a glare that would've brought any man to his knees.

"Language, young man," he warned. Fili mumbled an apology and looked down, his cheeks a bit red.

"Yes, he… My dad…kicked me out," Bilbo replied.

"What a dick," Kili muttered under his breath. Apparently, he had been too loud about it because Thrain shot him a glare as well.

"So that's why you brought a suit case with you," Nessa said.

"Suit case?" Thrain asked. Nessa pointed to it and he looked down. He nodded to himself. "I see."

"I'm sorry about your father, Bilbo. You're welcome to move right on in. Right, dear?" Nessa said, looking up expectantly at her husband.

"Of course. That was the plan anyway, right?" Thrain asked, a small smile gracing his features. "But you two do realize that having a baby is serious business, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I knew I was going to have a family with Bilbo eventually; we just got there sooner than expected. But it's a good omen," Thorin told him, his arm wrapping around Bilbo's shoulders and pulling him in close.

"Things will change and those changes might be hard," Nessa told them both gently.

"We know that. But if there was any doubt that this wasn't going to work, we wouldn't be planning to marry after graduation," Bilbo said.

"You two always have been two peas in a pod. Soul mates is what you are," Thrain said.

"Yes, you both do seem to complete one another," Nessa said as she slid off her stool and made her way over to the pot on the stove. "It's a good thing Thorin's room is big. You'll both need the extra space."

"But just because we're doing this doesn't mean that you two can slack off in school or anything," Thrain told them. "It's very important, especially now with a baby on the way, that you finish high school and further your education."

"We'll give you whatever support you need. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We'll make things be okay," Nessa added, smiling warmly at both Bilbo and Thorin. Relief washed over Bilbo and the tension began to leave his shoulders.

"Does Frodo know yet?" Kili asked him.

"Of course he doesn't. He's at Sam's house tonight," Fili told his younger brother with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't' see why he's always hanging out with Sam," Kili said with a pout.

"He's allowed to have friends other than the two of you, you know," Thorin said.

"No, he's not," both Fili and Kili retorted at the same time. Thorin just shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"Kids…" he muttered.

"Hey! We're only a few grades below you, don't forget," Kili protested.

"And we're smarter than you are anyway. We got all A's so far this year," Fili added.

"That's only because you pester Bilbo to help you with your homework," Thorin replied.

"We're having shrimp alfredo tonight, boys," Nessa said, pulling out a bag of salad from the refrigerator. "Fili, Kili, go set the table. Let Thorin and Bilbo freshen up before dinner. I'm sure they could use the rest."

"Yes, Mum," the twins chimed before they got down off the stools and went to the cupboard for plates.

"Let's go upstairs," Thorin said. Bilbo merely tired, starting to feel tired and a little hungry.

With his suit case in his hand – he wasn't entirely helpless just because he was pregnant – Bilbo climbed up the stair case with Thorin following behind him. Once at the top, they made their way down the hall to the last door on the right. Thorin's bedroom door was opened slightly, so all Bilbo had to do was nudge it slightly. Aside from the master bedroom which belonged to Thrain and Nessa, Thorin's room was the largest. He knew that there'd be enough room for him, but he knew that already. After all, some of his clothes, movies and books were already there in the room, mingling with Thorin's things and whatnot.

"Give me that," Thorin said, taking the suit case from Bilbo. "Stubborn boyfriend," he mumbled as he made his way over to his closet.

"I learned all of my stubbornness from you, you know," Bilbo told him, falling down backwards on Thorin's bed.

Thorin's bed was huge compared to the one in Bilbo's room and it was soft and comfy. He loved sleeping in it…and doing other things in it as well. Just thinking about those things made a soft blush spread across his face and his body respond eagerly. Thinking about Thorin's touch, his scent, his taste, him, was enough to get Bilbo's blood boiling. As if he had read his mind, Thorin lay down beside him and pulled Bilbo in close. Automatically, he snuggled into his boyfriend's larger body. Thorin was so warm and his hands felt so amazing running up and down Bilbo's back. Bilbo knew that he might very well fall asleep then and there.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked him, his deep voice surrounding Bilbo and engulfing him.

"Right now, I feel fantastic," Bilbo mumbled sleepily. His eyes were closed and he was clinging to his boyfriend as though he might break. Had Thorin not been with him today he probably would have.

"You can't fall asleep just yet. Dinner isn't ready," Thorin reminded him. Bilbo's stomach growled softly at the mention of food, but he would've preferred to sleep at that point in time.

"Too tired," he said softly. Thorin chuckled, the sound resonating in his chest, and he placed a kiss on Bilbo's head.

"Think of the baby. The baby will need food too," he said.

"Fine. I'll eat for the baby. And then bed," Bilbo relented after mulling it over for a few seconds.

"What about a shower?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin…" Bilbo whined softly.

"With me," his boyfriend added. That caused Bilbo to lift his head and look up at him. There was a suggestive glint in Thorin's gorgeous blue eyes and he was grinning mischievously. He looked so handsome and sexy that Bilbo would've been more than happy to make love to him right then and there.

"I'd like that very much, actually," Bilbo said, returning Thorin's mischievous grin with one of his own.

"Then it's settled then. Dinner. Shower. And then bed," Thorin said, kissing the smaller teen softly on the lips.

"Sounds amazing to me," Bilbo replied before kissing Thorin again. After they pulled away, Thorin's expression turned serious.

"Are you going to tell the others tomorrow at lunch?" he asked, hands running up and down Bilbo's smaller arms.

"Well, I'll see Bofur first thing, so I'll probably tell him. I suppose I'll tell the others during lunch," he answered. Thorin thought for a moment before nodding and giving him a small smile.

"They will be happy for us. And they'll be happy that you're no longer living with your dad," Thorin told him.

At the mention of his dad, Bilbo's smile vanished and was replaced with an expression of sadness and worry. Immediately, Thorin pulled him close, kissing him reassuringly and holding onto him protectively. The gang all knew about Bilbo's dad and how he was; how could they not when they had known the man since they were in elementary school? They were all peeved at how his dad had reacted to him and Thorin getting together. Hell, even they knew that Thorin and Bilbo were practically made for each other. A part of Bilbo hoped that his dad would calm down eventually and accept them and the baby, but another part of him knew that it would take a long time for that to happen, if it ever happened.

"Do you think he'll ever accept us? Truly accept us and our baby?" Bilbo asked Thorin when he pulled away from another kiss. Thorin's blue eyes met his own as he answered.

"Honestly? I don't know. He might, but he might not. There's no telling with your dad," Thorin said. "But I do know one thing: no matter what, I won't let you face him alone. Not now, not ever. We're in this together, Bilbo, and we'll tackle whatever gets thrown our way together. This I promise you."

"You're amazing. You know that, don't you?" Bilbo asked him as he rested his head on Thorin's chest.

"If you say I am, then I must be. For you, I will be whatever you need me to be," Thorin told him.

"Just be you. Always be you. That's all I want. You," Bilbo said softly. Thorin kissed his head again and embraced him tightly, giving Bilbo warmth and security and love.

"I love you, Bilbo. So very much," Thorin said.

"And I love you too, Thorin. And we'll be okay, won't we?" Bilbo said.

"We'll be okay," Thorin confirmed.

They laid on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, until Fili and Kili roused them up for dinner. Hand in hand, they made their way down the stair case and into the dining room. Thing would be different, they both knew that, but they also knew that they'd be strong and would make it through whatever they had to face because they had each other. And that was what truly mattered.


End file.
